


Personal Demon

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [25]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Rewind is trying to respect Chromedome's space, but he's running into some issues.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Personal Demon

Rewind leaned back against the commode, breath coming quicker as he squeezed his dick hard, rolling his fingers over the head. 

"Nn, Chromedo-" he started to moan before he snapped his mouth shut with a quiet whine. Chromedome was asleep in the living room and Rewind didn't want to wake him, so he was trying to keep his voice down. 

He leaned forward and shoved his fist into his mouth, pumping hard, a white hot knot tied in his gut, and he could feel he was getting close, finally, _finally_ he was going to get some relief, and-

And he leaned too far forward and a lightning bolt of pain shot through his abdomen. He kicked a leg out and bit down hard, leaning back with a gasp and trembling as he waited for it to pass. When it finally did he panted for air, glaring at his traitorously softening dick. This was the third night in a _row._

Chromedome had been so busy with his relapse they hadn't done anything for three _weeks_ , and then he was in the hospital for a week and Chromedome was _missing_ for a week and now _another_ week on Rewind had made it a point to leave him alone. Chromedome hadn't shown any interest since he got back and Rewind had no desire to push him. He was having a miserable time of getting off, though, his extra hole ruining things every time he tried. 

He gave up, pulled his pajama pants back up and limped back into the living room. Chromedome hadn't moved from where he'd left him, on his side, good arm flopped across the mattress and lips parted. Rewind smiled fondly. He'd always been such an ugly sleeper for such a handsome man.

He crawled back in beside him and pulled up the covers. Chromedome shifted in his sleep, twitching his expression. His left eye was yellow-purple from where Whirl had punched him, and even now Rewind had to resist the urge to reach out and kiss it. It looked like it hurt, even though it was fading. He was beautiful, though, even with it, sharp jawline and hard cut angles, well defined brow and soft hair. He never quite appreciated how pretty he was.

He settled in and tried to get some sleep. 

* * *

Rewind was not paying attention to the movie. For the last twenty minutes, he knew things were happening on the screen, colours and shapes were shifting and moving, but all he could think about was Chromedome's body against his, his arms around his waist, just _slightly_ too high. 

Chromedome's chest was pressed against his back, and he could feel every breath expand it as it rose and fell, couldn't help but focus on how he couldn't _quite_ feel his dick against his back at this angle, only the side of his thigh so he couldn't tell if he was soft or not, and it was driving him mad. The man was intoxicating and maddening and apparently not interested in fucking at all right now. 

Which was fine. Totally fine. He was stressed, Rewind didn't blame him for having other things on his mind. But he was caught in the precarious position of being unable to get a moment away from him and not even being particularly motivated to do so in the first place, and his injury was making jerking off a total nightmare. It was not a problem he'd ever struggled with before, but he was struggling with it now.

Chromedome shifted behind him, tightening his arms and breathing hot air against the back of his neck, sending the hairs raising and a bolt of attraction straight to his groin that he was doing his damndest to ignore.

* * *

Chromedome was asleep. Chromedome was also… a notoriously heavy sleeper. Rewind chewed his lip, thinking. 

"Hey," Rewind whispered. Chromedome didn't move. "Hey!" he whispered a little louder. Chromedome still didn't move.

Rewind rolled over onto his side, facing away from him and palmed himself through his pants. It was hard to sit up for too long and if he leaned forward wrong it hurt, but if he was lying down then maybe he could _finally_ cross the finish line without getting smacked down.

He shoved his face into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled his waistband down. Chromedome breathing right behind him was definitely working him up more. Keeping his hands off him all week had been miserable work with how much time he'd spent cuddling him, breathing in his scent and pressed against his skin.

He stroked himself to full mast and conjured up the memory of the last time they'd had a proper fuck, Chromedome on his knees under him and arching his spine in the sexiest way as he pulled at the sheets, tears in his eyes as he tried to hold on a little longer… Rewind mashed his face further into the pillow as he fought the urge to moan his name, hips twitching against his will and-

"What are you doing?" 

Rewind froze, caught red handed, even as his dick twitched in frustration in his hand.

"Uh," he said, slowly, "Jerking off. You can go back to sleep."

"Je- your stitches!" Chromedome scolded, voice oozing worry as he sat up. 

"Just so you know," Rewind said, trying to crack a joke, "Your love and concern is only making me hornier."

"Rewind!" 

Rewind huffed as a shiver went through him, "Mm, say my name again, huh?"

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Chromedome insisted, hand on his shoulder, and he sounded so genuinely worried Rewind couldn't help but feel a little bad. With a pang of regret, he pulled his waistband back up and squeezed his thighs together, frustrated, and rolled over.

"I'm fine," he insisted, pulling Chromedome back down to him, "You worry too much."

"Well someone ought to!" Chromedome fretted, tugging him against his chest as if he'd caught him doing cartwheels, "Obviously you won't!"

"Come on, I've been jerking off in the bathroom for three days and I haven't pulled any stitches, I think I'm going to be fine," Rewind rolled his eyes.

Chromedome hesitated a moment, hands kneading the back of Rewind's shirt uncertainly. "You have?" 

Rewind wasn't completely sure what that sudden shift in tone was all about and he frowned. "Yes?" 

"Oh," said Chromedome, "Sorry."

Rewind had no idea what he was apologizing for. Chromedome had a tendency to apologize for everything, even things he couldn't possibly be responsible for, but at least Rewind usually knew what it was. "Sorry for what?"

"...You know," Chromedome said noncommittaly.

"No, Domey, I have no idea what you're trying to say," he insisted, blinking as Chromedome pushed his face into his shoulder where he couldn't see it.

"I'll put the weight back on," Chromedome murmured guiltily.

Rewind tittered with startled laughter before it sank in and put a horrified pit in his stomach. "Oh my god, are you serious? Domey, no," Rewind gasped, pulling back to hold his face, "You're beautiful, baby, don't you ever apologize for what you look like. I love you."

Chromedome wouldn't look him in the eye, mouth a tight line. "Okay."

"Domey," Rewind said softly, and pressed a kiss to his lips, gentle and slow, and pulled back to roll their foreheads together, "I think you are the most gorgeous man alive, and I would proudly walk into the ER tonight if it meant I got to fuck you." 

Chromedome snorted and rolled his eyes. "God, no, we are not doing that."

"Of course not," Rewind giggled, and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose, "Not until you're ready."

"Until _I'm_ ready?" Chromedome repeated, expression confused, "What do you mean 'til _I'm_ ready?"

"I mean until you're ready, baby," Rewind frowned, "You've had a rough month!"

"You think _I'm_ not interested??" Chromedome balked.

"Well- I mean, you haven't _shown_ any-"

"You have a _hole_ in you!" Chromedome exclaimed.

Rewind spent a moment dwelling on this revelation before he grinned mischievously and wiggled his hips suggestively against his bedmate's. "So you _are_ interested?"

Chromedome's face _immediately_ flushed. "You have a _hole_ in you," he hissed.

"And you don't?" Rewind purred, running his hands up his sides beneath his shirt.

Chromedome shivered. "Rewind, we are _not_ fucking until you get your stitches out."

"What if you fuck me, huh? I know you'll be gentle," he said, nibbling his neck.

"You're a monster!" Chromedome groaned, "You're a horny little demon and you've been sent to Earth to torment me!"

"Yup."

Chromedome tilted his neck into the attention with a sigh, "God, okay, if you promise to hold still I'll suck your dick." 

Rewind pushed Chromedome's shirt up higher as he ran his hands over his skin. "Because you want to or because you think I want you to?" he whispered into his ear, voice low and husky. 

Chromedome ran his hand down Rewind's back and over his hips and ass. "I miss your dick," he insisted, "Let me."

"All yours," Rewind murmured, and let Chromedome roll him onto his back to kiss him, less innocently than he had earlier. Rewind sighed into his touch, a fresh kind of relief he hadn't realized how much he'd needed. 

He'd gone soft while they spoke but the brush of Chromedome's hand between his legs was doing more to him than his imagination ever could, but as soon as he rolled his hips up into the motion Chromedome pulled away and pushed them back down.

"I said _if_ you promised not to move," he admonished.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Rewind said, rolling his eyes.

Chromedome gave him a peck on the lips and then shifted away to pull his waistband down and kiss the dip of his hip below his bandage lower and to the inside of his thigh. He set his head down and tried to actually follow through on not moving, though his body hardly wanted to cooperate. Chromedome's trail of kisses continued as he mouthed up his balls and the shaft of his cock and dipped over the tip, sucking lovingly as Rewind groaned and tried very, _very_ hard not to draw his legs up.

Chromedome's cheeks hollowed as he sucked and Rewind moaned his name, and wasn't nearly far gone enough to miss the excitable way Chromedome dipped down to take more of him as soon as he did. Rewind tilted his head down to look at him and shivered when he saw Chromedome was looking up, watching him with blown open pupils as he pulled nearly all the way off and sunk back down, pushing his tongue in waves around his shaft, unblinking. 

"Christ," he panted, "How could you ever think you weren't hot as hell, Domey?" 

Chromedome's lips twitched toward a smile around his cock and he pulled up and pushed back down against the back of his tongue, something so bizarre and fully encompassing Rewind cried out and arched his spine, grabbing at the sheets and throwing his head back, only for Chromedome to pull off entirely. 

"Hey!" he huffed, looking back down, "What?" 

"I said don't _move_ ," Chromedome scolded. Rewind pouted at him.

"Well what did you _expect_ me to do?"

"Not move," Chromedome reminded him with a glare, before he leaned down and licked up the length of his dick from base to tip, running his tongue through the slit. Rewind rolled his head back and focused on laying still while Chromedome let his teeth drag across the skin. 

Rewind's breath came in shuddering gasps while Chromedome worked him, occasionally pulling away when he jerked or moved too much to remind him to stay still, which was driving him crazy, practically edging. He hated edging. 

"God, Domey," he whined, running his fingers through his blonde hair, "You're amazing." 

Chromedome shifted his posture to lean forward and suddenly his cock was sinking in at least an inch deeper down his throat. Rewind gasped his name again, garbled swears and sounds as he fully failed to keep himself from fisting his hand in Chromedome's hair and coming on the spot, heel kicking against the mattress. Chromedome milked his cock through his orgasm until he collapsed boneless and panting, and most importantly, without having aggravated his stomach wound.

Chromedome pushed himself up with his good arm and sat back on his heels, wiping spit from his chin with a smirk. Rewind reached up for him greedily and Chromedome laughed and moved to his side to scoot upward and roll back into his chest, clutched and cuddled. 

"Thank you," Rewind sighed, burying his face in his hair with a huff of hot breath.

"My pleasure," Chromedome asserted happily, nuzzling his chest with a self satisfied smile.

"If you give me a minute I can get you," Rewind told him and Chromedome scoffed. 

"I just woke up, I can't just flip a switch on like _you,_ " Chromedome reminded him, "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do me just cuz I did you first, huh?"

"Why is it so weird that I wanna return the favour!" Rewind laughed, kissing him on the forehead, "Ever think maybe I just like you or something?"

Chromedome rolled his eyes. "I literally just woke up, I don't _want_ to. You're cute when you cum and I like making you feel good. I don't need you to _return the favour_ every time like you try to."

"Bah," Rewind snorted, "How dare I be considerate. I know, I'm the worst."

"Uh-huh," Chromedome nodded, "A horny little demon sent to Earth to torment me."

"You specifically," Rewind confirmed with a giggle, leaning forward again to pepper his jawline in kisses that made Chromedome titter with laughter and push him away.

"My very favourite personal demon," Chromedome smiled fondly, wiping his face.

"C'mere," Rewind insisted, pulling him back in close, "Fine, I'll let you sleep. "

"Oh, he'll _let_ me sleep he says!"

"Personal demon, Domey," Rewind nodded sagely, "Come on. Let me hold you, huh?"

"Yeah, alright," Chromedome chuckled and yawned, laying his head on Rewind's chest and breathing out a deep sigh of contentment. "Night. Love you."

"Love you, too, Domey."


End file.
